


Smile

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promise there isn’t an inch of skin you’re going to find that’s ticklish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

“I promise there isn’t an inch of skin you’re going to find that’s ticklish.”

Melinda looked up at Natasha through her eyelashes. Her fingertips danced across the bones of Natasha’s feet, and her tongue darted out to tease at the knobby anklebone.

“Not one?” Melinda asked. She dragged the tip of her finger across the arch of the nearest foot.

Natasha tilted her head back, shaking out her hair. It wisped softly against the pillow.

Melinda slipped a finger between Natasha’s first two toes. Natasha jerked her foot back, looking surprised and wearing a grin on her face.

“Found one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme on tumblr, prompt: Smile
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
